Envious to a T
by Devin Trinidad
Summary: As her emotions and manipulations pushed her to the edge, she saw the light... or was that darkness?


**Envy- a feeling of discontented or resentful longing aroused by someone else's possessions, qualities, or luck**

How happy one can be, she wonders, in performing the act of vengeance… in cold blood. Killing without the robust shackles of remorse and guilt?

A happy-no, fake- couple waltzes under the skylight where the assassin lay. The ballroom where the party was stationed was gigantic that the already loud music was echoed to the degree where a gunshot might go undetected. With the brunette's sense of perfection, being caught red handed was not part of tonight's festivities. No, tonight was the first time where she will show her true colors and prove to her People that she was one of them. That she was indeed the cold intellectual that her mentor made her out to be. A true model of an elite alien conqueror that will soon wipe out the city's contents of –her lips curled at this-filth.

Behind her, the primate attendant that insured she was safe and performed her duties without fail, chirped incessantly for her to move on. He says that that her emotions had dragged her down to the point where she was controlled.

"The Elders have taken advantage of you," the incessant chirping grew in pitch as he flailed about, trying to stop her. His almond brown eyes watched in concern for his young charge. It had been years since he saw the female alien laugh in innocence; now she was predator who knew know bounds in which she sunk deeper into a criminal world.

"You're wrong, old man. You shielded me from my destiny, my true purpose in life." Her dark eyes once warm and forgiving were now filled with bloodlust as her orbs bore into his. "All these years on this wretched planet and you LIED to me. You said we accidentally crashed here. I was-_am_- an experiment," her voice took on a dark undertone.

The old monkey's shoulders trembled in apprehension as he tried to reason with the adolescent whose hormones were raging out of control.

"Miss Powers taught me a lot of things, you know? A lot of things necessary for my kind." She sneered as the monkey asked her what the former conquistador had told the heroine. "Oh, nothing… Except that I wasn't supposed to live…"

Frantic whimpering was heard when her gloved hands caressed the furry neck of her closest advisor. In a hushed whisper that frightened the sentient animal she crooned," She told me that on my eighteenth birthday, I was supposed to die by the hands of the one who raised me. My eighteenth birthday when my powers will become stronger than ever before."

"That's not true! She's using you and your emotions that you can hardly rein in anymore! You have to fight the darkness-"

"On the contrary, Bob," she stressed his human name," with the old hag's teachings, I think I found the light."

"Becky, please curb your feelings! Don't let them get the best-"

"Oh please! When I am done with you, the city's next. How many times have I protected them when I could have returned back to my home planet! How many times have they let their inner feeling get THE BEST OF THEM!" The grip she held on her counselor tightened so that he was gasping from air. "But you know who I hate the most?" Carelessly dropping her fighting instructor, she turned to the widow that beheld the disgusting sight of those two swapping spit. "Scoops and Violet need to be eliminated the most out of these _humans. _If anything, I should be down there as the bride rather than the bridesmaid…After all I have done for you Scoops… I loved you the most than anyone I could ever say…"

Struggling to stand, he grasped her scarlet gown and looked up at her in a forgiving mood. Taking her glove clad hand in his, he whispered," If you really loved him, you would let him go." A desperate note that meant if she backed down now all will be forgotten to the mists time. Where she will be back to the humdrum life of a plucky superhero, while the stupid villains had their fair share of ruining her life.

"You know what Miss Powers also told me," her voice deepened where there seemed to be many voices speaking as one," take what you can get. Isn't that right, _Creator?_"

Spluttering, the monkey backed away from the woman he once called his daughter. Stepping toward him just as fast, a stealthy hand reached into her black handbag, a knife glinted from the moon's fluorescence.

"H-h-how did she know about-?"

"I always wondered why no one from my home planet worried about me. They had the technology to travel to this pathetic planet, so I pondered on that thought. Lucky for me, Miss Powers knew about you and your scientific endeavors with enhancing people's bodies," her voice tickled his ear as she bent down to face him head on. "At times, you were desperate for more bodies, more experiments to create new beings. So you killed them," her voice started to yell," You killed my family! But it wasn't because of your moronic experimentation. Oh no. You saw something special in me that you _had_ to have me. So you blew up their home and kidnapped me and faked your own death. And all those years, you lied to me."

Although, weak and exhausted from the constant he was receiving, Bob tried to wrestle the dagger from the younger's iron grip. However, Becky would have none of that. Instead, she plunged it straight into his leg, wanting to see his suffering.

"It looks like that you'll be able to witness my greatest feat yet!"

"Becky," he gasped. With trembling fingers, his hairy paws pulled the knife out of his body, grimacing at the blood that was spewing out. "You don't know what you're doing; you'll regret it."

With an almost somber look in her eyes, she answered," I suppose deep inside that I will always be a naïve superhero…But, I always wanted to have some fun, yes?" Forcefully pushing the smaller being down, she kicked him no less that thirty times, all near his ribcage. "It's too bad," as she surveyed her artwork-Violet would be so jealous! "I would have kept you alive, but you have gotten soft."

Rasping, the senior grappled for life as he breathed painfully in and out.

A newlywed couple staggered into a bloody embrace.

A week later, the city imploded on itself as a mysterious cloaked figure watched from the sidelines.

Muttering to herself in an ecstatic manner, she uttered," That was quite enjoyable, but destroying one city is not enough." Burgundy eyes belying the innocence of a regular teenager, the pair of orbs dangerously glinted in the sun. Glazing in the heat of the moment as she fell to her knees in mock triumph.

**Regret-a feeling of sadness, repentance, or disappointment over something that has happened or been done  
**


End file.
